


You'll Probably Regret This

by orphan_account



Series: 24 days with Sterek [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Annoyed Derek, Derek is Derek, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Job - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Made For Each Other, Male Homosexuality, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles fails, Stiles needs a job, Stiles rambles, The Hales - Freeform, family business, sterek, they do love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs a job and there's just opened a new ice cream shop in town so it's the perfect opportunity for him. <br/>The guy working there though, totally throws Stiles off his game and Stiles makes an ass of himself.<br/>He returns a week later to try again.<br/>And let's just say that Stiles is not feeling the love from Dereks side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Probably Regret This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The last fic is complete! Yaass:D  
> So I don't even know what the fuck this is I just hope it isn't too horrible...:P  
> I was kinda in a hurry (I still am) so I hope it isn't to fucked up<3
> 
> If you like it let me know in the comments or by leaving kudos:)
> 
> Love you fellow Sterek shippers<3 Merry christmas to all of you!

Stiles rehearsed what he was going to say in front of the mirror before he left home. How he was going to convince the new ice cream shop on the corner to hire him , he didn’t know. He just really needed the job and since they were new, they hopefully hadn’t heard all the... less fortunate stories about Stiles around town. If they had, Stiles was so not getting a job today.

He crossed his fingers and headed out the door. 

The front of the shop was a baby blue color and their logo, a wolf howling to moon, was displayed in the top beside the shop’s name. The Full Moon the sign said and Stiles rolled his eyes. The owners probably thought they were werewolves too.

He willed himself to not fuck it up as he pushed the door open. 

Inside there was packed with people, people standing in line and people sitting down at the small round tables, eating their ice cream. Either the ice cream was just that good, or people just wanted to try it out, to decide whether or not to come back again. 

Stiles decided to get in line before he regretted his decision.   When there was only one person left in front of him, he ran through all the things he wanted to say in his head.

The woman in front of him got her ice cream and moved to the side. If Stiles had been a normal functioning human being he would’ve walked up to the counter by now, but instead he was just staring at the guy in front of him. The ridiculously handsome guy, he might add. 

“Want do you want sir?” The guy said looking a bit annoyed. Stiles got it, they were clearly busy and here Stiles was acting like a total doofus. 

So Stiles chickened out, instead of asking if they were looking for new employees he heard himself saying that he wanted the rainbow ice cream. 

The smallest tug in the corner of the guy’s lips broke his annoyed exterior and Stiles could feel the back of his neck heating up. His eyes flickered to the guy’s name tag and saw it read ‘Derek’. Great. He’d just openly stared at  _ and  _ ordered a fucking rainbow ice cream from Derek. No wonder he was humouring Stiles. 

Stiles quickly handed over the money, wanting to just escape from this painfully embarrassing situation already. Derek handed him his change and when Stiles turned out of the corner of his eye, he could see Derek smiling broadly at the next customer.

Well that was just straight up rude. Maybe Stiles shouldn’t get a job there after all.

It turned out that according to his dad and Scott, he really really should. They practically forced him to go back there again. Stiles was able to postpone it for a week though, making the winning argument that he should come back when they wouldn’t be so busy. In reality though, he just hoped that they would’ve forgotten about him by the time he returned.

When he entered the shop there wasn’t half as many as there’d been almost a week ago, and Stiles was grateful. He didn’t need too many people witnessing him making an ass of himself yet another time. 

He walked to the counter and this time it was a woman standing behind it. Derek and her were clearly related, their common facial features giving that away. 

“Hi welcome to The Full Moon, what can I get you?” She was clearly a lot more polite than Derek too. Stiles cleared his throat.

“Uhmm actually I’m not here for the ice cream, not that the ice cream isn’t good of course, ‘cuz it totally is, but because I’m more like wondering if you are hiring, like do you need any help or something, ‘cuz I could like really use a job and I’m just gonna shut up now…” Stiles trailed off and cursed himself for rambling like that. That was not exactly the best first impression. 

The girl looked at him for a second before she started chuckling. Stiles could feel his face heat up and the girl, who’s name was Cora by the way judging by her name tag, quickly stopped laughing and looked at him apologetically. “Oh my god I’m so sorry that was so rude of me, I can you ask my brother and sister if we need any help. I don’t actually own this shop, so I can’t make decisions like that” She smiled at him and held up two fingers, signaling that she’d be back in two minutes.

Stiles just watched her disappear into the back of the shop. 

A couple moments later he could hear loud voices talking to each other and he tried listening in, only to find out that he didn’t understand a single thing they were saying beside from the fact that the word ‘no’ was used a lot of times. It sounded like it was spanish. Of course Derek had to be hot  _ and  _ be able to speak spanish fluently. Of fucking course. This job (if he got it) would be the death of him. 

That did not look too well. But what had he expected? That they wanted to hire a spazz like him? Most likely not. 

The voices made their way out to the front again and this time Cora was accompanied by Derek and another woman, who must’ve been the other sister.   Derek had a sour looking expression on his face, while Cora and the other woman were both smiling at him. 

“So we’ve decided that yes, actually we could use an extra hand around here and we’d be delighted to hire you” The other sister said, her name tag read Laura.

Derek just rolled his eyes and snorted, murmuring something in spanish to them. Cora hit him on the shoulder. “Be nice” and Derek sighed loudly, murmuring ‘fine’ under his breath.

“So when do I start?” Stiles managed to get out, still a little dumbstruck that they actually wanted to hire him. “When can you?” Laura said and lifted an eyebrow teasingly.   “Whenever you want me to, but just one thing, is me not speaking spanish gonna be a problem? ‘Cuz I’m like a spazz at any other languages than english” Stiles confessed.

Cora laughed at that, but this time to his surprise it was actually Derek who answered.  “You’re a spaz at english too, but no It’s not gonna be a problem. That just means that I can offend you without knowing it” Derek looked serious as he said it and Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek was real cheery, so were going to have a lot of fun he was sure.   “My sarcasm is pretty great too, so you better watch out buddy and you’re probably gonna regret hiring me just saying” Then Stiles smiled at them and wrote his number down on a napkin.

“Just text me with the details and I’ll come in whenever you need me to” Cora gave him a thumbs up, Laura smiled and Derek sighed and shook his head. “I’m already regretting this” He heard Derek murmur. Stiles just smirked saying “See ya” and then he left. 


End file.
